


Cuddles Make Everything Better

by Hawks_The_Birb



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society (Homestuck), Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dave Works Retail, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Living Together, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Purring Trolls (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawks_The_Birb/pseuds/Hawks_The_Birb
Summary: Dave's had a shitty day at work. Karkat and Sollux quickly make sure that his day turns around. How do they do it? Through cuddles.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Sollux Captor/Dave Strider, Sollux Captor/Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Sollux Captor/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	Cuddles Make Everything Better

Dave hated work.

Work has been rough as hell. He couldn’t stand having to deal with his boss each day, or his co-workers, well, except for Dirk, and he definitely couldn’t stand the customers. Today though has been even worse than normal.

First his boss yelled at him for not putting the newly shipped records away, even though that’s not his job, thank you very much. Then he found out Dirk wasn’t going to be at work that day for whatever reason. And finally some customer screamed at him about something to do with coupons. Overall, it was just a really shitty day.

Dave slowly walked home, hunched over, earbuds in. He quietly hummed to the song. It helped tune out the world around him. A slight breeze blew past which felt amazing. It’s been so hot nowadays, any breeze he can get, he’ll take. 

Soon enough, he reached his apartment. Oh thank god, he thought. Dave headed in and decided to take the elevator today. Usually he took the stairs but today left him so tired. The idea of walking up a single step sent shivers down his spine. 

Luckily, no one entered the elevator with him and he rode it all the way up to his floor. He took out his earbuds and exited the elevator. Dave walked to his apartment and opened the door.

Unlike usual, he didn’t yell, “Honey, I’m home!” Even though that phrase was the best irony you could get, he didn’t feel in the mood for it right now. That’s how his matesprit could instantly tell he wasn’t in a good mood.

Karkat quickly sat up from his spot on the couch and gave Dave a worried glance. Dave waved it off and shuffled out of his shoes. 

“You alright?” Karkat asked, his ears lowered in concern.

“Yah, yeah, just a day at work, ya know?” Dave replied.

“Bad?” 

“Extremely.”

“Well, come here,” Karkat moved over and patted the space next to him.

Dave smiled a bit and sat next to him, “What? Wanna comfort me? Isn’t that a bit pale?”

Karkat rolled his eyes, “Just let me be here for you, you fucker.”

“Aw, so kind.”

“Shoosh, anyways, wanna talk about what happened at work?”

Dave thought for a moment, “Fine. Basically, terrible day. Boss was a bitch, Dirk wasn’t there, oh, also, annoying customers.”

“Sounds bad. Retail sucks, huh?” 

“Tell me about it.”

Karkat was a damn lucky guy. He never had to work retail, though is working at a Starbucks much better? Dave wouldn’t know. But Karkat was still a lucky bastard. 

“Hey, wait, where’s Sollux?” Dave asked, realizing he hasn’t seen his moirail yet. 

“He’s coding in his office.”

“I’ll go check on him,” Dave got up and headed to Sollux’s office.

Sollux’s office was small and just had a desk, chair, and computer in it. That’s all he needed though, well, according to Sollux. Dave thought the office would be better if he had a mini fridge or some sort of cool poster.

Dave walked in, “Hey Sol.”

Sollux barely glanced over from his hunched over position at the computer, “What do you want?”

“Woah, no need for that attitude,” Dave tried to joke. To be honest, any energy he had left after work had gone to talking to Karkat. Now he was working at 1%.

“What do you need?”

“Just wanted to check on ya. I feel like you’ve been there since I left for work.”

“I have been. You know, because I’m doing work right now? Not all of us work outside the house.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Sollux paused from his coding, “Dave? You’re acting weird. Where’s all your ironic jokes?”

Dave shrugged, “Work sucked.”

Sollux sighed and clicked out of his coding. He pushed away from the desk and spun his chair to face Dave. He slowly got up, “Alright, you need some comfort time.”

“Dude, it’s fine,” Dave tried objecting.

“You had a bad day and contrary to popular belief, I try to be a good moirail.”

Dave let out a small laugh, “Fine, fine. Comfort time if ya want.”

Sollux grabbed Dave by the hand and pulled him to the bedroom. He shoved him onto the bed and flopped next to him.

“What are we doing exactly?” Dave asked.

“Cuddling. Don’t humans love cuddling and shit?”

“I mean, yeah, we do.”

“Exactly, now come here.”

Dave moved closer to Sollux and tucked himself into Sollux’s side. Sollux wasn’t exactly the most comfortable to cuddle. Nah, that award goes to Karkat. Karkat is the best cuddler on this whole damn planet. Well, the best in all of the galaxies. The best in every universe. Yeah, Dave adores Karkat’s cuddles.

But that doesn’t mean Sollux is bad. He’s just worse. And less comfortable. He’s tall and bony. Not exactly the best for cuddles. But hey, at least he’s trying. Dave smiled a bit to himself. These cuddles were already improving his day.

When Dave came back from his thoughts, he could hear a low purr. Oh my god, Sollux was purring. Dave felt somehow comforted. Is that something purring does? Dave has no idea. He’s never heard Karkat or Sollux purr before and he’s been with them for a few years.

Dave felt his anger and annoyance over the day drain. His energy still felt drained, but at least he felt better in other categories. There was no way he could make his amazing ironic jokes though.

“Feeling a bit better?” Sollux asked after a little while.

“Yeah, I do, but can we stay like this? It’s..really nice.”

Dave could just imagine Sollux’s face right now. He couldn’t see it but he could already guess the expression on his face. Probably a small smile, barely noticeable like most of his smiles, but it’s still there. Kinda like Dave’s old smiles, before he started learning how to make those wide smiles like John and Jade make.

“Yeah, we can stay like this.”

The door opened after a moment, causing Dave to jump a bit. Who the hell was there?

“Hey,” Dave could hear Karkat say.

Oh, that makes sense. Who other than Karkat could it have been?

“Hey KK,” Sollux responded.

That’s where communication stopped but Dave could guess they were having one of those silent conversations. The ones only Sollux and Karkat will ever understand.

Dave suddenly felt the bed shift a bit, indicating Karkat had gotten into the bed. 

“Hey Dave, you feeling better?” Karkat asked.

“Yeah, I am.”

“Good.”

The bed shifted again as Karkat got comfortable. Karkat ended up cuddling into Sollux’s other side. 

The three stayed like that for a little while. Dave cuddled into Sollux’s left side, Karkat cuddled into his right. It was nice. Dave could barely even remember what happened during the day. Just as Dave thought he could drift off, Karkat spoke.

“Sollux, why do you have to be so uncomfortable to cuddle. You’re so fucking bony.”

“Oh shut it KK.”

“I’m serious, cuddles with you suck.”

“Then leave. You don’t need to stay here, you asshole bitch.”

“I’m not leaving. Also, I’m the asshole bitch? Have you even met yourself yet?”

“Actually, I have met myself, and I know I’m an asshole bitch. But not as much as you!”

“Oh, you really wanna do this right now?”

Dave groaned loudly, “Shut up you two. I’m the one who had the bad day. Do I need to go ashen on you two or something?”

Sollux and Karkat both sighed before Sollux replied, “Fine, we’ll be good. You don’t need to go ashen on us, alright?”

Dave smiled, “Good. Anyways, shut up and let me cuddle you two.”

Dave highly appreciated when they both shut up. He let himself snuggle a bit closer into Sollux. Sollux shifted a bit, cuddling back into him. 

“Hey, asshole, give me my cuddles too,” Karkat complained to Sollux.

“What did I just say?” Dave asked, annoyed.

“Oh fuck off, I just want my damn cuddles.”

Sollux laughed a bit, “Just come here, asshole.” Sollux pulled Karkat fully into him.

The three didn’t move or talk after that. They just cuddled each other. And Dave loved it. 

Karkat and Sollux both started purring at some point and Dave felt truthfully so relaxed. Who knew troll purring is so effective? 

Dave let himself melt against Sollux. Tiredness overtook him and he felt his eyelids start growing heavy. The purring really didn’t help with the tiredness. Dave’s eyes slowly shut. And before he knew it, he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> God, I wish this ship had more content. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed! <3


End file.
